


Vision Poppins

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers team dynamics, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Gen, Mary Poppins references, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Miss Lewis insisted that "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this." Vision did not need the assistance, but finds keeping the rain off his face preferable to the alternative.





	Vision Poppins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Umbrella.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [charity: water](https://www.charitywater.org) “brings clean and safe drinking water to people in need around the world, improving health, education, and opportunity—especially for women and children. We work with local experts and community members to find the best sustainable solution in each place where we work, whether it’s a well, a piped system, a BioSand Filter, or a system for harvesting rainwater. And with every water point we fund, our partners coordinate sanitation and hygiene training, and establish a local Water Committee to help keep water flowing for years to come.” A $30 donation can provide clean water for one person, and you can donate at [my.charitywater.org/donate/general](https://my.charitywater.org/donate/general), or [buy things in their shop](https://store.charitywater.org) (100% directly fund their projects), or [pledge your birthday](https://www.charitywater.org/get-involved/pledge-birthday) and have your friends and family give you gifts through donation!

"It's dangerous to go alone," Darcy Lewis told him, holding out an object in his direction. "Take this."

He did, and upon examining it found it to be an umbrella. "Miss Lewis, I do not require—" he began, but saw Wanda giving him a look, the one she gave him every time he was about to bungle yet another interaction with a human. "...Thank you."

Wanda relaxed and gave him a thumbs up.

As he took to the air, umbrella in hand, to conduct aerial reconnaissance training, Vision tried to calculate which was worse: a possible negative social interaction with a lab assistant, or the strange look that Captain Rogers had given him when he flew into the sky clutching an umbrella.

Training was going well until it started raining. Wanda used her powers to keep the water off her face. Sam was already wearing flight goggles. Colonel Rhodes was encased in a high-tech suit of armor.

Vision opened the umbrella.

"What the hell is going on up there?" came Agent Romanov's voice over the comm. "Vision, the point of this is  _ stealth _ aerial recon."

"You look like Mary Poppins," Sam pointed out with a laugh.

"Is Mary Poppins also an android?" Vision asked.

"No, she uses an umbrella to fly," Colonel Rhodes sighed.

"We'll watch the movie later," giggled Wanda.

"Enough chatter," Captain Rogers cut in. "Vision, next time, lose the umbrella."

"Of course, sir," Vision replied. "Miss Lewis gave it to me before we began, and though I do not find it  _ necessary _ to keep the rain off of my face, it is preferable."

"Fine." Captain Rogers' voice sounded amused. "Everybody just... ignore the umbrella for now and get back to work."

Miss Lewis was waiting for them when training finished, so Vision was able to return her property immediately. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate your foresight and the fact that you chose to use it to improve my experience this afternoon."

"No problem," she replied with a laugh. "You improved my afternoon, too!" She waved her phone. "Check out these pictures!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/164144194423/vision-poppins)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
